banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Canary Mary
"Remember Canary Mary? Did you have fun racing her? How I laughed when I was setting up those levels. I'm still laughing!" - L.O.G. Canary Mary, as her name suggests, is a canary, and a minor character in Banjo-Tooie, who is best for her races, which are considered infamously difficult and frustrating. She is first encountered in Glitter Gulch Mine, where she is released from a toxic cave by Banjo and Kazooie. The player can race against her in a mine cart game to earn a Jiggy, and then another time for a Cheato Page. She reappears in Cloud Cuckooland, where she can once again be raced, but this time in a flying clockwork mouse rather than a mine cart. Following suit, winning this race a first time will earn the duo a Jiggy, and winning twice will earn them another Cheato Page. Physical characteristics Canary Mary is an elderly canary with pale skin and a raspy voice. She has frazzled, spiky blond hair and a few sparse feathers on her arms to reflect her old age. Although her wings are in bad shape, she still proves to be an adapt flier. She has a somewhat low-cut yellow dress and yellow shoes to match the color of her feathers. Unlike other birds, Canary Mary's beak is actually separate from her mouth. Despite her age she has youthful and energetic green eyes. History Canary Mary states she was used by miners to check the mines for poisonous gas. If she died, it was deemed unsafe. After discovering that she was slowly dying from the gas inside one of the caves, her masters abandoned her, and left her there to die. Canary Mary is also a rather skilled technician, seeing as how she effortlessly and quickly repairs a mine cart and a robotic mouse for her races with the gang. Games ''Banjo-Tooie After being freed by Banjo and Kazooie, Canary Mary states her wings need a stretch. She fixes the mine cart challenges the pair to a quick race for a bit of practice. By beating her a first time, Banjo and Kazooie win a Jiggy. She awards the player a Cheato Page if they manage to beat her again, although the second time around she flies faster having regained her composure during the first race. Upon beating her a second time in Glitter Gulch Mine, She flies off, claiming that she'll soon fly high above the clouds. She meets the player later on when they reach Cloud Cuckooland (given the player has beaten her in the first two races). Once again she can be raced for a Jiggy and a Cheato Page. These races are noticeably harder than the first two races, and are regarded by many fans to be amongst the hardest challenges in the game. After her last defeat in Cloud Cuckooland, she flies home for her dinner: a worm sandwich. Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' Canary Mary does not appear in person, although she is directly referenced by L.O.G. in one of the loading screens, in which he scoffs at the player while recalling the difficulty of her races. In addition her races are also mentioned in the Glitter Gulch Mine exhibit in Banjoland, where it is revealed that the button configuration for the races was intended to be different, but had to be changed because it began causing blisters on the beta tester's palms. Trivia *Canary Mary is a reference to the fact that canaries were often used to check for gases in coal mines long ago, a tactic that was deemed cruel and ended in the late 1980s. *A recurring joke with Canary Mary is that the location of her prizes are wedged in less-than-desirable places, much to the disgust of Kazooie.